


Tourmenté par son souvenir

by Ambrena



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund est tourmenté par son souvenir, par ses traits si purs, par sa voix magnifique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourmenté par son souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ "31_jours". Tout est à C.S. Lewis.

Edmund est tourmenté par son souvenir, par ses traits si purs, par sa voix magnifique. C’était une descendante de Lilith, il le sait à présent, et il comprend mieux la fascination qui l’a traversé de tout son être. Il voit aussi pourquoi elle n’a eu aucun scrupule à le séduire, alors qu’il n’avait que dix ans.

Il ne peut oublier ces rares instants où elle lui a offert son corps, alors qu’il savait à peine que faire. Sa peau nue, d’une blancheur éclatante, est restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Il ne peut laisser derrière lui la passion brûlante qui l’a consumé, les élans indisciplinés de ses jeunes reins. Elle l’a guidé dans son ignorance, a ri de sa maladresse, a gémi lorsqu’elle le chevauchait. 

La Sorcière Blanche avait les mains glacées, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de s’en servir pour les caresses les plus audacieuses, les plus perverses. Elle ne cessait jamais de sourire, mais dans ses yeux passait parfois une lueur cruelle. Elle le mordait aussi, et même si les marques ont disparu de sa chair depuis longtemps, elles ne s’effaceront pas de son esprit.

Même devenu roi, une fois sa trahison pardonnée et leur règne à tous les quatre assuré, il ne parvient pas à l’oublier. Le visage de la Sorcière Blanche lui revient en rêve, le préoccupe sans cesse. Son frère et ses sœurs ignorent d’où viennent son agitation permanente, cette rage qui le consume nuit et jour. Leurs tentatives pour l’apaiser s’avèrent toutes vaines. 

Au début, il n’est encore qu’un enfant, et il ne peut donc jouir de nouveau des plaisirs interdits qui lui ont été enseignés. Mais dès qu’il atteint la puberté, c’est une libération. Le visage dissimulé sous un loup de feutre noir, il parcourt les plus sulfureuses des soirées et éprouve des ébats sauvages avec des inconnues. Nulle ne parvient toutefois à la cheville de sa première amante. 

Quand ils quittent leur royaume, retour à la case départ. Il se retrouve au même point qu’avant, lorsqu’il avait déjà connu la reine des neiges mais que son âge lui interdisait d’autres rapports sexuels. En dehors du fait qu’entre-temps, il a satisfait ses désirs avec d’autres personnes, et qu’il sait désormais de nombreux chemins qui peuvent mener à la jouissance. En fait, à cause ce cela, c’est peut-être même pire qu’auparavant.

Lors du premier retour à Narnia, il se retrouve brutalement face à l’objet de ses fantasmes. Elle a été enfermée dans une prison de glace. « Qui a vécu par l’épée périra par l’épée », pense-t-il cruellement. Toutefois, ce n’est pas facile de résister à son emprise, à la séduction latente dont elle est encore imprégnée. Il a besoin de tout son courage pour se détourner d’elle et pour la tuer, définitivement, cette fois.

La troisième fois qu’il revient, ce n’est pas mieux. Un spectre de la Sorcière Blanche s’attache à ses pas, et cette fois-ci, la tentation ne dure pas que quelques instants. Il doit exercer une vigilance de chaque instant, pour ne pas se laisser prendre à ses promesses fallacieuses. Des doigts fantomatiques lui caressent le visage. Il se résout à les ignorer sévèrement.

Perpétuellement sur le point de commettre le péché (vouloir la ramener, l’écouter, être son roi), c’est avec soulagement qu’il revient à Londres. Il ne l’aurait jamais cru, mais finalement, il préfère l’ennui de cette ville à l’enfer qui lui impose le souvenir de la perte de son innocence.


End file.
